


Alphabet Soup (Duck) Shinya Yanagisawa

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Shinya,” you stepped up behind him before poking his cheek.“What, dane?” He slapped your hand away when you attempted to poke him a second time.
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Duck) Shinya Yanagisawa

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 168 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader, Shinya ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **D** is for _duck_ ]

“Shinya,” you stepped up behind him before poking his cheek.

“What, _dane_?” He slapped your hand away when you attempted to poke him a second time.

“I have a question.” You took his silence as a sign to continue. “Why do you look like a duck?”

Yuuta’s hand shot to his mouth as he attempted to hold back his laughter, making him end up missing the ball Mizuki had served toward him.

Shinya’s eyes narrowed at you and he remained silent.

“Seriously, when I look at you, all I think of is ducks!” You told him innocently.

He scowled. “I do not look like _or_ sound like a duck, _dane_!”

“Actually, now that Y/N mentions it, I see it too.” Atsushi agreed as he walked by.

He scowled deeper and the St. Rudolph team all let out a collective laugh.

You cocked your head to the side and smiled brightly. “It’s not a bad thing, though, ducks are cute!”

Shinya’s cheeks dusted pink and the laughter grew louder.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
